Momentos entre amigos
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione son adultos, han formado sus familias y tienen responsabilidades, aunque siempre encuentran tiempo para estar juntos, como en su época de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Conjunto de historias independientes de su vida como adultos.
1. ¡Por fin!

**Desde hace algún tiempo me siento un poco melancólica respecto a Harry Potter, hecho mucho de menos esa ilusión por la publicación de un nuevo libro o el estreno de una nueva película, es por eso que me he decidido escribir esta serie de pequeños momentos sobre los personajes de esta maravillosa saga.**

 **Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

 **1\. ¡Por fin!**

Se encontraban en la Madriguera celebrando el cumpleaños de Ginny, los niños más mayores correteaban por el jardín persiguiendo y torturando a los pobres gnomos que habían salido de sus agujeros por la curiosidad de ver a tanta gente en la casa. Los adultos, sentados en la enorme y desgastada mesa, charlaban entre sí, contando divertidas anécdotas de los pequeños, hablando del trabajo y de su vida en general.

Ellos, en cambio, se encontraban un poco apartados del resto. Harry, con la pequeña Rose de cinco meses siendo acunada en sus brazos, se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a sus años en Hogwarts, a aquellos momentos cuando sus dos mejores amigos discutían por alguna tontería, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro constantemente, como si estuviese en un partido de tenis, solo que esta vez sus mejores amigos no se estaban peleando, de hecho, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, con su concentración puesta en el viejo tablero de ajedrez mágico que había en la mesa entre ambos. Llevaban cerca de una hora jugando, concretamente desde que a Ron, recordando viejos tiempos, se le ocurrió mencionar que Hermione nunca había sido capaz de ganarle, a lo que la muchacha reaccionó retándole a jugar una partida.

Al principio, toda la familia se había interesado por el reto, e incluso, algunos de ellos habían empezado a apostar, pero a medida que el juego avanzaba y el tiempo iba pasado, dejando claro que ninguno de los dos contrincantes iba a dejarse vencer, fueron perdiendo el interés hasta que, como siempre, solo quedó Harry. "¿Por qué siempre estoy en el medio?" se preguntó mientras arrullaba a su ahijada, que parecía que comenzaba a impacientarse como el resto de la familia.

Harry volvió la vista al tablero, había jugado y perdido lo bastante contra Ron los últimos años como para reconocer que Hermione no tenía nada que hacer. Pudo ver la sonrisilla de suficiencia de su amigo ante su -de nuevo- inevitable victoria y a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, siendo conocedora también del inevitable final del juego.

\- Alfil a… - Comenzó a decir despacio, saboreando el momento antes del jaque mate, pero justo ese fue el momento en el que Rose decidió ponerse a llorar. Ron y Hermione rápidamente levantaron la vista hacia su hija alarmados, pero fue su padre el que la cogió en brazos y comenzó a acunarla mientras la hablaba en voz baja con cariño. Levantó la vista de nuevo al tablero y pronunció rápidamente la jugada, volviendo enseguida la atención a su hija. Si Harry no hubiese estado atento, no habría sido capaz de ver cómo su amigo se quedaba blanco de repente y volteaba su vista de nuevo al tablero - ¡Eh! No, no espera, no es lo que…- Se quedó callado, mirando el tablero aterrado.

Harry y Hermione también miraron y la chica no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara. Ron se había equivocado al dar la orden, dando lugar a que el juego cambiase por completo, ahora tenía una oportunidad de ganar a su marido por primera vez y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo. A Harry también se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, estaba deseando ver como salía Ron de aquella.

Acomodando a la niña en un solo brazo, el pelirrojo llevó la mano libre hasta su barbilla, esperando impaciente el movimiento de Hermione que no tardó en llegar. Maldijo internamente al ver cómo su esposa se aprovechaba de la oportunidad, arrebatándole con ese simple movimiento el jaque mate que había estado a punto de anunciar.

El juego continuó durante media hora más, hasta que Hermione, levantando la vista hacia Ron y con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara sentenció:

\- Torre a D5 – La torre avanzó hasta donde le habían ordenado y derrumbó al rey de Ron – Jaque Mate – Susurró. El silencio se instaló entre los cuatro durante apenas un segundo, hasta que Hermione lo rompió al soltar una carcajada. Se levantó, recogió a Rose de los brazos de su padre y se puso a hacerle carantoñas - ¿Has visto eso, peque? – Le preguntó – Por fin he ganado a tu padre al ajedrez.

Ron seguía mirando el tablero con cara disgustada, Harry, con una sonrisa en los labios, le puso una mano en el hombro mostrándole su apoyo – Alguna vez tenía que pasar – Le consoló.

\- Lo sé- Respondió Ron – Pero hubiese preferido que tardase un poco más.

Hermione, todavía sonriente, se sentó en el regazo de Ron y le dio un beso a modo de compensación. Ron también sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Harry se levantó, habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que esos dos habían iniciado su relación y habían empezado a ser cariñosos en público, pero todavía se sentía incómodo cuando lo hacían.

A lo lejos, rodeada por su familia y por sus dos hijos, Ginny le miraba con dulzura a la vez que le hacía un gesto para que se acercase, Harry asintió – Esto me da una pequeña esperanza – Dijo girando la cabeza hacia sus dos amigos, que le miraron extrañados – Tengo posibilidades de ganarte – Terminó y fue a reunirse con su familia, dejando a Hermione entre risas y a Ron un tanto ofendido.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Aparatos muggles

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

 **2\. Aparatos muggles**

Se encontraban en el pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres que Ron y Hermione compartían desde hace un año, concretamente, desde que Hermione había terminado su último año en Hogwarts, año que ni Harry ni Ron habían tenido fuerzas de recuperar tras la guerra, y habían comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio, pudiendo permitirse vivir fuera del hogar familiar.

Era una fría tarde de sábado de un especialmente lluvioso noviembre, por lo que habían decidido preparar una velada tranquila en casa. Hace un par de meses, a Hermione le había parecido buena idea comprar un DVD para poder pasar tardes como aquella. A Ron, aquel novedoso aparato le inspiraba sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, le encantaba sentarse en el sofá después de un duro día de trabajo, y reírse viendo las locuras que los muggles hacían, pero, por otra parte, tenía que reconocer que todavía no se acostumbraba a utilizar aquellos aparatos no mágicos y en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo, aunque en aquel momento eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Él y Harry se encontraban en el salón colocando las provisiones. Se trataba de una curiosa mezcla de snacks y aperitivitos muggles tales como palomitas, patatas fritas y un bol de golosinas varias, y de dulces mágicos, como una caja repleta de ranas de chocolate que Ron había colocado estratégicamente al lado de donde se iba a sentar, y un enorme cuenco donde habían vertido varias bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores. Hay que añadir que entre abrir bolsas y colocar los aperitivos, Ron había encontrado momento para robar un par de patatas fritas y una rana de chocolate, para risa de Harry, mientras los dos observaban hacia la cocina, rezando para que las chicas no les hubiesen visto.

Hermione y Ginny estaban preparando lo que habían denominado "cocktail de emergencias para días lluviosos", que no era otra cosa que una mezcla de distintos zumos y frutas pequeñas esmeradamente colocados en un vaso y decorados con una sombrilla de papel, algo que ha Ginny le hacía mucha gracia, ya que no entendía porqué los muggles decoraban sus bebidas con esos mini paraguas.

Y así, entre risas, ambas chicas se contaban la semana en sus respectivos trabajos. Los chicos, que ya tenía todo preparado en la sala de estar, esperaban impacientes, sobre todo Ron, que miraba goloso a la caja de ranas de chocolate. Harry, viendo sus ganas de saltar sobre ella, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- No es por meteros prisa – Dijo, llamando la atención de Hermione y Ginny – Esas bebidas tienen una pinta estupenda y estoy seguro de que es porque les habéis dedicado el tiempo y la dedicación necesarios – Las chicas se aguantaron la risa, Harry sabía cómo no ganarse una bronca por interrumpirlas – Pero Ron no va a tardar mucho en abalanzarse sobre la comida.

\- Dile que vaya poniendo la película – Pidió Hermione – Nosotras enseguida vamos.

Harry asintió y volvió junto a su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba masticando un puñado enorme de palomitas, y no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver su cara de susto hasta que se dio cuenta que las chicas no venían tras él. Suspiró y se levantó para poner el CD dentro del DVD mientras Harry se sentaba en el sofá.

Agarró la caja de la película que las chicas habían escogido, al mirar la carátula no pudo evitar poner una mueca, se trataba de una de esas comedias románticas de las que alguna vez había oído hablar a Hermione y a Ginny. Suspiró, lo que hacían por ellas. Encendió la televisión y el DVD, le dio a abrir y metió el disco. El DVD empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, hasta que en la pantalla salió una palabra.

"ERROR"

Ron volvió a pulsar el botón de abrir, sacó el CD, lo frotó contra su camiseta para quitarle el polvo y volvió a meterlo, con el mismo resultado. Harry, al ver a su amigo en problemas, se levantó para ayudarle y, estaba a punto de decirle que estaba metiendo mal en CD cuando fue interrumpido.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal – Anunció Hermione que había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina, seguida por Ginny, ambas con un vaso de cocktail cada una. Hermione dejó los vasos encima de la mesa, junto con los aperitivos, mientras Ginny hacía lo propio y aprovechaba para sentarse junto a Harry, que había vuelto al sofá – Lo estás poniendo del revés, la parte brillante va hacia abajo, no hacia arriba – El tono de su voz de volvía más duro conforme iba dando las explicaciones – Te lo he explicado mil veces, ¿acaso no me escuchas cuando hablo?

Un largo silencio se instaló en la habitación, Hermione miraba a Ron cada vez más cabreada. Ginny se aguantaba la risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Harry, en cambio, había cerrado los ojos y suplicaba mentalmente, "otra vez no".

\- Claro que te escucho – Dijo Ron, rompiendo el incómodo silencio – Siempre lo he hecho. Es solo que me está costando adaptarme, nunca he vivido rodeado de aparatos muggles y cada uno de estos malditos cacharros funciona de una manera diferente.

Harry y Ginny no supieron si fue por esa explicación o por la cara de cachorro abandonado que Ron estaba poniendo, la cuestión es que Hermione enseguida relajó el rostro y enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo entiendo, seré más paciente. Lo siento – Le abrazó antes de darle un beso, pero se apartó rápidamente, observando su camiseta - ¿Has estado comiendo mientras nosotras no estábamos? – Preguntó con reproche cogiendo una palomita que se había quedado enganchada en el cuello, volviendo a poner cara enfadada.

\- No – Contestó Ron agarrando rápidamente la palomita y apartando la mirada.

\- ¡Ronald!

* * *

 **Espero que os guste. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


End file.
